Hawk's Story: Skyrim
by ShadowChronicler666
Summary: After her Inn is attack in an Assassination attempt, Jessica Blackblood is looking for answers as to why it happened. See must find the mysterious man who saved her, Hawk the Wanderer. With only a vague letter from the Wanderer, she must follow the clues he leaves in order to find him and the answers she's looking for. If she can survive. Read and review!


**Welcome to the latest edition in the Hawk's Story series! Unlike most of my stories I'm kind of just writing ideas as they come to me. **

**This story takes place after the Dragonborn defeats Alduin, but that's all he's done. The Civil War is still going on. The College of Winterhold has not found the Eye of Magnus yet. The Thieves Guild is still weak. The Dragonborn is not a Companion. Miraak is still a thing and the vampires haven't been defeated by the Dawnguard. Also this story is not about the Dragonborn. It's about my two characters, Hawk and Jessica Blackblood. Hawk is the leader of a Robin Hood like group of mercenaries with a dark secret. And Jessica is Nord woman looking for answers about her father, a Stormcloak General. The Dragonborn does appear later on and I'm just going to go with my character name. Various Skyrim characters play both major and minor parts, but that's kind of obvious. Please enjoy and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skyrim.**

**Hawk's Story: Skyrim**

**Chapter 1**

The great nation of Skyrim use to be known for its cold tundra and the birthplace for Nords. Now it's known for it's Civil War and Dragon Attacks. A young nord known as the Dragonborn was able to defeat the World Eater Alduin and prevented the end times. Now dragon attacks occured less and less. However war still rage on.

To the north of Whiterun, at the Blackblood Inn, is where this story begins. Jessica Blackblood was a young Nord woman, who had inherited this Inn when her father died during the war. She had long brown hair that she kept in a braid and dark brown eyes. She wore a regular tan and red dress most days and a pair of brown boots.

Jessica adjusted to her role as owner rather easily, due to the fact that she was already running the Inn alone when her father died. It also didn't hurt that Julfric sent a pair of Stormcloaks to protect the Inn. While she may had lost her father, she was still a generally happy and outgoing person. But war...war never changes.

It was eleven at night on the day of Fredas. The Stormcloak soldiers had just gone on patrol, while Jessica began to close up the Inn. As she swept up, she heard the front door creek open. "Sorry you two, but I already put the mead away." She told them.

"We aren't here for mead."

She quickly turned around to see several bandits with weapons drawn and the Stormcloak soldiers dead at their feet. These bandits were dirty but wore expensive steel armor. "W-what do you want?" She was trembling at this point.

"We're here to kill you of course." Their chief told her.

All the air left her body as she tried to speak. Finally, one word managed to escape her mouth. "W-why?"

"Don't take it personally. It's just business." The leader raised his right hand and two of his men grapped Jessica by the arms. "Keep her still. I want a clean kill." The panic and fear resonating throughout her body prevented her from moving. As the chief raised his sword, something crashed through the front window. It was the body of a dead bandit. "What's going on out there?" The chief shouted. The front door opened and in walked man carrying another bandit. The man appeared to be a Nord or an Imperial. He had dark brown hair that went passed his shoulders. He was wearing a long black trench coat, that covered his armor. "Who in Oblivion are you?"

The man turned to face the group, revealing ebony armor under his trench coat. "Oh shit! Boss, that's the Wanderer!" One of the bandits cried in fear.

"N-no way. W-why would he be here?" He asked nervously. His voice was full of fear and disbelief.

"Sounds like you've heard of me. Then you know I'm here to claim your head." The Wanderer told him.

The two men holding Jessica released her and took out their swords, ready to defend their boss. "Wait! You don't need to take my head! I'll pay you double what I'm worth if you leave now!"

"Sorry, it doesn't work that way." The Wanderer took out his ebony sword and began cutting down bandits. The Wanderer began closing in on the Bandit Chief. In a last ditch effort to escape, the Chief grabbed Jessica by the arm and force her towards the Wanderer. He staggered and caught her awkwardly, so he wouldn't accidently cut her. The Chief used this opportunity to bolt out of the Inn. When the Wanderer went to chase after him, another bandit got in his way. The Wanderer took a blade to the forearm then cut the bandit down. He shealthed his sword and let out a sigh. "Bastard actually got away." He complained running his fingers through his hair. Jessica who was still in shock, fell to her knees still trembling. She was broken from her trance when she felt a slight pressure on her shoulders. A black coat had been placed around her shoulders. She looked forward to see the Wanderer kneeling in front of her. "Let's get you some place safe." She hesitantly nodded her head, the he helped her to her feet. They walked outside and there was a horse and carriage waiting. He helped her into the carriage. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll feel better when you wake up." He suggested. She didn't respond or even nod. He sighed and then went and mounted his horse. When the carriage started moving, Jessica slowly laid down. Within seconds, she was asleep.

...

Jessica's eyes shot opened and she quickly sat up. She looked around the unfamiliar room in a panic. "Please calm down. You're safe here." A woman told her.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" She asked still in a panic.

"This is the Temple of Kynareth in Whiterun and I'm it's Priestess, Danica Pure-Spring." Jessica's breathing began to slow down as she realized that she really was safe. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Jessica remained quiet for a moment. "No thank you." Then a light went off in her head. "Wait, how did I get here?"

"A young man brought you here before sunrise. He told me to take care of you." Danica answered.

"Do you know who he is or where to find him?"

"I know him only by appearance. He stops by once in a while to be healed, but I don't know where he comes from. He did leave this for you however." Danica handed her a seal letter.

Jessica quickly broke the seal and looked over the letter.

_If you want to know more about last night, talk to the Jarl's Stewart. He'll know where to send you. If you can make it to me, I'll tell you everything._

_-Hawk the Wanderer_

She folded the letter and stood out of bed. "Thank you for helping me, but I have to go."

"Wait." Danica walked over to the shrine and grabbed a book. "Take this and be safe."

Jessica took the book. The cover said 'Healing'. She smiled and headed out to find this mysterious man.


End file.
